Intent-based management systems may provide high-level abstraction for managing complex target infrastructure by focusing not on how to do a task, but on what to do. Many approaches can handle high-level intents using high-level programming languages (such as, XML, JSON, Datalog, etc.), tables, or graphs. However, these approaches cannot verify the correctness of the intents and cannot perform troubleshooting by queries at the intent level.